American Civil War: Half-blood Fallout
by Thosedudeswhoarecool
Summary: 1960, 1 year before the Civil War starts. Greeks and Romans around the country are finding more and more about themselves, and the other side, and cause one of the bloodiest, goriest fights in history. How will the gods react to this? Who will win the American Civil War, the Greeks or the Romans? ***Rated M For Violence and Language***


"Hey Nigger"

That was the last straw.

My name is Harry. No last name, I never needed one. Born a slave, I traveled to freedom. That's my story, nothing else about it. Been harassed for my skin color many a time, but this was the last. Since I was ten I heard that talk. This was it. No more.

I looked up, trying to find out who was saying this. A mob of white men were standing, side by side staring at me, each having a sense of the devil's eyes himself. I counted four of them, just standing there, all snickering and laughing, their crooked teeth showing through their smirks, the dirty whites had no room to judge me. They had just as much problems as I did. Sure, they probably went to school for years or two, but that didn't make them smarter than me. I know it didn't. This was a free state, I should be treated as an equal.

"Didn't you hear us? Hey NI-…"

They didn't get to finish. I dropped the shovel I was digging with, I just wanted to do my job in peace. I ran at the group of whites, throwing a vicious fist at them, hitting one right in the jaw with it, and he dropped to the ground, the strike clearly showing with the pain on his face. I turned around to throw another, but two of them grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I swung my feet, trying to get a kick in, because this position had me useless, and I knew what they did to non-whites. I managed to get a man in front of me, and I felt a surge of strength through me… Like I did years ago…. My arms pulls the two men behind me, as I somehow flipped them over my shoulders and I put them to the floor, the mud leaving an imprint of their bodies as they stood up and looked ready to fight me again. I was ready to.

One of them threw a punch at my face, but his arm was quickly blocked, not by my own thinking, just an instinct. I took the arm and held the hand in a different position then it should be I guess, hearin' a loud crackin' noise and I let go of the arm, which was a mistake, as someone came up behind me, and his arms went right to my throat, and I opened my mouth to scream for help, but it was too late. The whites won.

_"Harry"…._

_ "Momma?_

_ "Harry, run while you have the chance! Don't wait for me! I'm too old, but you can make it out! Trust me Harry!"_

_ "Momma, I won't be like dad and leave! Momma come on!"_

_ "Daddy only did that to protect you honey. I promise. Now run sugar, run before they catch you."_

_ "Momma!"_

The memories faded away, the horrible nightmare I relive every night just vanished, and the first thing I saw was of course what I didn't want to see, white men. The group I was fighting earlier stood around me, watching me, snickering and laughing, with a stupid grin on all their faces. I ran at them, but I realized what they were laughing at. I had a rope around my neck, and it wasn't going to let me at them anytime soon. I turned around to see in horror what was going on. The noose around my neck was tied to a horse's leg, and the white men whipped the horse in the back end, makin' it angry.

The snap should've killed me. I know it should've. But somethin' with destiny and fate stopped it. I don't know, my mama always talked about them, and always said that even the strangest things happened for a reason, and the fact that the horse didn't kill me when it started running was the strangest thing I've encountered. I was pushed to the ground, and I was pulled backwards at the same time, the white men laughing at me, but I couldn't get angry, I had to figure out my way out of this, and I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. I was no master at escaping. The rope started scratching at my neck, giving me the worst burn possible, and I tried easing it loose, and I felt a strength which pushed me beyond my limits… The urge to stand up, wasn't just an urge, it was a need. My legs started kicking, without my doing, and they found their way to the bottoms on the ground, and I forced myself up, and did the only thing I could, run. I knew it wouldn't work, or at least, I didn't think I'd be able to. The speed was phenomenal, I wasn't outrunning the horse, but I was at the same speed of it, and my fingers fled to the noose around my neck, and I tried yanking it off, but after a few tugs I realized that would never work.

All I remember was a pinching, my fingers pinching at the rope, which I know wouldn't normally take the rope off, but the rope just fell off my neck, and into my hands. With the rope in my hand, and the adrenaline rush in my body, I whipped the rope back, the horse being whipped backwards, flipping ninety degrees and flying in the air, where I lifted my elbow to hit it in the back of the neck, and after a snap of it's own, the horse dropped down, and my anger raged on as I looked across at the white men. They were all shocked, but what was coming to them was going to make them shocked and hurt.

My legs seemed to move on their own, and the speed behind them was impossible to feel, as if I was riding a horse, while being the horse's feet, or better yet, a train's wheels. With my body, I collided into one of the white men, and quickly pulled back, hitting another with the side of my arm, the elbow of the arm wedging into his chest, and a loud "UGH!" was heard as he dropped to the ground, holding his sternum. I turned around, where one of the white men had a Smith & Wesson Revolver placed directly between my eyes, and he pulled the trigger, I knew I was dead…

Nothing happened, except the click of the jam. I felt the jamming, but all I know was that I was lucky. He lifted the gun up to pistol whip me with it, but my instincts kicked in, and I grabbed the arm and lifted my foot up, kicking the white in the stomach, causing him to drop to the ground, and I took the gun out of hand and aimed it at another one of the men, only for one to come at me from behind and put his hands around my neck, but I threw the gun behind me, which pushed him back, clearly hitting him in the skull, and this was my chance, so I took it. I grabbed the scoundrel behind me and whipped him forward, launching him to the ground, and when the brute in front of me ran to kick me, but suddenly, the blood in my system began pumping at a rate unlike any other, and I managed to grab his foot, pulling his foot into my arms, I twisted it, which caused the poor sir to yelp in agony, while I let go of his leg, I grabbed his hair on his face, both on the top and on his jaw, yanking them both different directions, and finished it off with a quick push to the ground and a stomp on the face. The only rascals now were the four circling me, and this made me think of a way to get out, but instead of having a plan, I went with whatever seemed the best, which was run. But not running away.

I slipped under one's punch, which allowed myself to get behind him and push the villainous white into another, and I ran up to him, placing my foot on his back and flipping off of it, behind another white and I grabbed his neck and with a quick twist, the man dropped to the floor, and there was no getting up. The final one ran at me with a knife, which I quickly dodged, and went to take it, but from his sleeve came out another knife, where I quickly was taken by surprise as it entered my shoulder, and the pain was unbearable, but I couldn't allow myself to be taken down because of one slash. I quickly hit the arm with the blade in me, knocking it out of my shoulder and then with that shoulder I smashed the man in the jaw, which was a bad move on my part, as the pain shot up in my arm, and I threw my head back, which allowed a cheap headbutt, and then a spinning fist to my jaw got the best of me, knocking me on my ass. The man lunged at me, getting read to finish me off with a stab of the knife, but from out of nowhere, an arrow came and went through the sir's neck, finishing him off. A man came from the trees and bushes and offered me a hand, he was another white, but there was something friendly about him, it made me feel good. His hair was an unusual color though, a sickly shade of blonde, as if it were mixed with a royal purple tint, as if he had cloth bits in his hair. The color was something I've not seen before, but he had a smile which seemed to make any differences from the hair become completely normal, as his smile was so… fantastic? He was an odd one, but the man saved me life, I owed him one.

"Fucking Romans…."

"Who…. Who are you sir?"

"My name is Edward Grace, guardian of half-bloods worldwide."

"Listen, my Daddy sure as hell wasn't white, or he would've gotten into a lot of trou-…"

"That's not what I meant. Half-blood, the child of the Gods and Goddesses"

"Gods and Goddesses? Listen sir, no disrespect meant, but I only believe in one God, and-"

"You're not safe here, so come with me. I can guarantee you'll be safe with us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"You'll see. That's all you need to know for now, that and the fact that you're lucky you made it this far Harry. You'll a very lucky man, especially for someone of African American descent."

"Uh, thanks…. I guess, but how do I know I should come with you? I only met you a few minutes ago when-"

"When I saved your life from the biggest dangers you've ever faced, except for escaping slavery. It's a shame how your mother risked her life to save you. You were only ten years old!"

"How… How do you know that? Why should I come with you? Who are you?! Get away from me!"

"Listen, I'm just here to help. Chiron told me everything I needed to know about you before I came Harry. He also told me that-"

"Who's Chiron? Is that some name for your foolish Gods and Goddesses?! Maybe it's the one behind all these lies. Leave me alone!" I shouted, and I backed away. The man who just a while ago saved me was now against me. I turned to run, but I didn't get far, as the man quickly caught up to me, and he pushed me into the nearest tree, and he put his hand on my mouth, silencing me. I felt something slip between my lips, it felt like butter mixed with water, and it tasted like leather. My knees felt weaker, my arms felt tired, and my head felt heavy, and I dropped.


End file.
